1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display such as a liquid crystal television.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a liquid crystal display adopting VA (Vertical Alignment) mode is often used as a display monitor for a liquid crystal television, a notebook personal computer, a car navigation system and the like. The liquid crystal display has a liquid crystal display panel in which a liquid crystal layer is sealed between a drive substrate for driving pixels and an opposed substrate provided with a color filter or the like. The liquid crystal display displays an image according to a voltage applied to the liquid crystal display panel.
It has been known that in such a liquid crystal display, in terms of surface protection and design, a front face plate made of a transparent plastic, glass or the like is provided on the front face of the foregoing liquid crystal display panel (display face side) (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 3-204616, 6-337411, 2005-55641, 2008-281997, and 2008-241728). Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 3-204616 proposes to insert a transparent material with the adjusted refractive index between the front face plate and a liquid crystal display panel for preventing image lowering due to interface reflection. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 6-337411, 2005-55641, and 2008-281997 uses, as such a transparent material, for example, a liquid, a gel sheet, an adhesive sheet, a light curing resin or the like.
For example, of the foregoing transparent materials, in the case where the light curing resin is used, after the light curing resin is sandwiched between the liquid crystal display panel and the front face plate, the resin material may be cured by performing light irradiation from the front face plate side. By using the light curing resin, leakage or the like is hardly generated compared to a case using the liquid material. In addition, dust and air bubbles are hardly mixed in manufacturing compared to a case using the adhesive sheet. Further, the liquid crystal display panel and the front face plate are able to be bonded to each other without being affected by strain of the liquid crystal display panel and the front face plate, a step structure or the like.
Meanwhile, in the front face plate, in some cases, light shielding is provided for a region corresponding to a non-display area (frame section) of the liquid crystal display panel in terms of image improvement and design. Specifically, a light shielding section is formed by evaporation, printing or the like of a light shielding material to a frame-like region along the rim of the front face plate, or bonding an opaque sheet material with the frame-like region along the rim of the front face plate.